Guess who's coming to dinner
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and thirty-one: Kurt comes to the decision it's time his father met Victor.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth cycle. Now here's cycle 7!_

* * *

**"Guess Who's Coming To Dinner"  
Kurt/Victor  
Sequel to Shot of Adrenaline, Long-Distance Duet, Neutral Ground, and From the moment that we met**

He'd been unable to decide how it made him feel… to anticipate the first time he would bring a boy home to meet his father. He'd been so understanding so far, and why wouldn't he? For now it was still nothing more than an idea, nothing concrete. The minute a boy came through the door…

But he wanted to do it now. He had someone in his life, someone that mattered to him enough that he wanted his father to know him. Since they had come to be more than just friends, knowing how they felt for one another, he had started thinking he wanted to be able to bring Victor to his house, he didn't want it to be as though he was hiding or ashamed. He had to just do it right, give his dad the courtesy of getting to know Victor, not just spring it on him.

He'd run the idea by Victor first, to see if it was right by him. He said yes… and now came the next hurdle.

On a Monday morning, he'd done as he always did, but with a deviation in mind. He made breakfast for both of them, coffee for his father. He went to grab the newspaper and, when he got back, his father was sitting at the table, eating.

"Morning, Dad," he put the paper next to him and took a seat, laying a napkin in his lap.

"Morning, Kurt," he replied once he'd swallowed his bite of eggs. He unfolded the paper as Kurt watched him out of the corner of his eye, absently fixing his toast. After a moment, he put his knife down, wiping his hands.

"Uh… Dad?" he looked up from his newspaper. "I was wondering… Friday night, if it would be alright if I… invited someone over for dinner?" His father looked at him.

"Someone from Glee Club?"

"A Glee Club," he shrugged. "I-I mean no, I mean…" He looked to his father. "Dad… I'd like to invite someone," he spoke with emphasis. His father paused, processing this.

"You mean a, uh… a boy," he nodded.

"Yes," Kurt's voice wavered. His father took a sip of coffee, another.

"This boy have a name?" Kurt felt his nerves release just a bit.

"Victor." His father looked over at him. Kurt waited.

"Good kid?" Kurt nodded.

"He's in another Glee Club from out of town," he explained.

"Right," Burt nodded. He looked back at his son. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he," he spoke, still keeping his eyes on him. Kurt breathed in, nodding. Burt sighed, looking at his son. "Well, I guess now's as good a time as any, I mean…" Kurt nodded. "Okay… Friday it is."

"Friday," Kurt smiled, as they went back to their breakfast. As soon as they were done, Kurt went and texted Victor to tell him they were on for Friday. The week just had to pass now.

The day had finally come and, the moment school was done, he hurried home. It wasn't that his father didn't know how to cook, but on special occasions, it was just safer to trust Kurt with it. Besides, by the time he got home from work, he wouldn't be in a cooking mood. When he arrived, he went to clean up and change. Once he was ready, Kurt could guess he was watching television now… he was nervous… Kurt couldn't blame him… he was nervous too.

Finally, dinner was almost ready, and they just had to wait on the guest of honor. Every noise made him believe the doorbell had rung, and he almost went to answer a couple of times, until his father assured him it was only the television.

But then there it came, not imagined… the doorbell. As he moved to answer, he could see his father get off the couch, turning off the television. As he opened the door, he found Victor, holding a covered plate.

"I made dessert," he whispered. Kurt relaxed as he saw…

"You're nervous too, aren't you?" he whispered back. Victor smiled awkwardly.

"I didn't run the car off the road, that's no small miracle," he sighed. "Here," he handed Kurt the plate as he walked in. After hanging his coat and taking off his shoes, Victor followed Kurt. Moving into the living room, Victor and Burt Hummell finally laid eyes on one another.

"Dad, this is Victor Haskell. Victor, this is my father, Burt Hummell." After a beat, it was Burt who first extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Victor," he nodded.

"Same to you, Sir," Victor replied as they shook hands. On the edge of silence setting in, the bell from the oven rang.

"I'll go look into that," Kurt nodded.

"I'll help," Victor offered himself.

"It's alright, you're our guest, go ahead and sit," Burt indicated the dining room table.

"Yes, Sir," he nodded and moved to sit. The Hummell men moved to the kitchen. Kurt moved to get dinner out of the oven and make the plates.

"Is he always this jumpy?" Burt asked his son.

"I don't know, how were you when you met Mom's parents?" Kurt chuckled as he filled the second plate. He paused for a moment, realizing just what it was he'd said. Oddly enough, it didn't phase Burt at all.

"Point taken."

"I'm sure he'll calm down… eventually," Kurt hoped.

"Anything I can do to help him along?" Burt asked his son. Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

"Just be yourself." Burt smiled back, patting him on the shoulder.

"I'll do that," he took two of the plates as they rejoined Victor in the dining room.

In the end, Kurt was right on all accounts. By the time Victor left, he knew he was welcome in the Hummell home.

THE END


End file.
